pixartoystoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Rex
Rex is a large, green, plastic Tyrannosaurus rex with a lot of anxiety from an inferiority complex ("I don't think I could take that kind of rejection!") and he is afraid he is not scary enough. He is voiced by Wallace Shawn. Rex's worst fear (after Sid) is that Andy will gain another, scarier dinosaur, but feels better after Buzz gives him a few pointers on how to roar better. In Toy Story, he states that he was made by a subsidiary of Mattel (coincidentally, real-life Rex toys used to be made by Hasbro, but as of 2009 are indeed made by Mattel). He tries to avoid confronting Woody when he is accused of trying to kill Buzz, but slowly and reluctantly turns against him under peer pressure, quickly experiencing guilt later on. He is known to have a queasy stomach and actually barfed when he saw Buzz's dismembered arm. Toy Story 2 At the beginning of Toy Story 2, he is playing the "Buzz Lightyear: Attack on Zurg" video game, which terminates with Buzz being destroyed by Emperor Zurg, much to Rex's frustration. Nevertheless, thinking he is all prepared with his video game experiences, Rex accompanies Buzz, Potato Head, Hamm, and Slinky on their mission to rescue Woody after he is stolen by Al McWhiggin of Al's Toy Barn. After the toys enter Al's Toy Barn, Rex excitedly finds a "Buzz Lightyear" video game strategy guide, only to lose it later, but is still able to give Buzz (the toys take a "Bonus Belt" Buzz instead) some secrets he has acquired from the manual. Rex is considered to be the heaviest of Andy's toys when he loses his grip on the new Buzz's utility line and pushes the toys to the bottom, causing the new Buzz's strength to give out. Later, Buzz #2 and the toys use Rex as a battering ram to break into Al's apartment. When the toys go down the elevator after Al leaves the room with Woody and the Roundup gang, he witnesses the duel between Buzz #2 and an Emperor Zurg action figure. When Zurg is about to finish Buzz #2 off (at point blank range), he turns away, not bearing to look anymore, but his tail lashes out and knocks Zurg down the elevator shaft, making him feel overjoyed about finally defeating Zurg. Origin Rex is based on the Tyrannosaurus toy from the Dinoriders toyline. In a blooper of Toy Story 2, the toys use him as a battering ram, only for Rex to hurt his head when banged against the locked grate. Rex makes a cameo in a blooper of Monsters, Inc. where he waits at the crosswalk with Mike and Sulley who both are smaller than him. Rex is a playable character on the Toy Story Racer Video Game. Personality Rex is a very kind person and deeply cares for his friends. He is a little bit of a cowrd but when his friends need him he will step up a go threw any challenge (Someone usually has to talk him into it). Trivia * Rex quotes a few of George McFly's lines from Back to the Future: "I don't like confrontations" and "I don't think I could take that kind of rejection." * Rex makes a cameo in a blooper of Monsters, Inc.. * You can hear Rex's voice from Wallace Shawn in The Incredibles as Mr. Huph. * While inside Al's Toy Barn, Rex jumps out of the car once, and while chasing the car to catch up, Mr. Potato Head views him in a rearview mirror. This is a parody of a scene in Jurassic Park when T-rex appears in a rearview mirror when chasing a crew in a jeep. * According to Toy Story on Ice, Rex has a wife named Mrs. Rex.